Just The Way You Are
by The teller of a broken romance
Summary: oneshot naruto is fat and sasuke is a nerd. watch the love these to share. sasunaru and cute review please


Just the way you are

Naruto was not someone you will call remotely cute or handsome the only thing pretty about him was his eye which was the purest blue. You see Naruto was fat or as medical terms would say obesited we weighed 208 pounds and was only 5'1 plus he was only 14 years old.

Sasuke was not someone girls would run to get he was ok looking but not sexy or hot just ok. He was 5'8 super skinny with glass and long hair always in a bun. He was the classic nerd he got the top grades but he had a crush on someone.

Sasuke liked Naruto you might wonder why it was because Naruto had beautiful eyes his first friend to make in freshman year in high school. Plus best of all he had a r

ap star babe ass that jiggles at every step. He didn't mind that Naruto was fat or short he was adorable to him. So tonight he going to ask Naruto out, it was December 8 so wish him luck if you will.

* * *

_tonight_-

"Suke how come we at the ramen shack" Naruto said cutely with a blush. Sasuke unbutton the top collar of his shirt and said confidently which shocked him "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me." Naruto eyes filled with tears and he lower his head so his hair was hiding his face "Why would you want to go on a date with a fatty like me" Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto said because he was always happy and funny loving "Because you are beautiful just the way you are and I really like you Naru." Naruto start to cry and through himself at Sasuke saying yes I would love to date you. Sasuke sighed out in relief.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++5 months later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto and I is a couple and I am happy beyond happy I'm really happy. Plus when we make-out in , bedroom his ass is like a beautiful pillow soft yet firm and huge it just sits out beggin for my gently hand to hold onto it. (my ex boyfriend used to say that to me). Naruto is telling me to come to house today because his guardian/sister is out of the house today. Naruto sister is hot but not my type but she's a porn model at least.

Sasuke is at my door omg am I ready for this breath Naruto breathe. You might wonder why am I so worked up well I want to lose my virginity to Sasuke plus it is his birthday. The door rings again and I answer it by grabbing Sasuke hand and closing the door then leading him into my bedroom. Where on my night stand is-

"Condoms and K.Y jell um Naruto what are you trying to say" for heavenly sake hope he asking me to make love to that nice ass. I look down at Naruto is wearing his sister (she use to be fat until liposuction) sweat pants the ones with juicy across the butt and before I can stop my hand are let go and place on the juicy sign of my dreams by Naruto.

"I know how much you love my ass Suke and I want you to make love to me and take my V-card please"

Naruto look at me with those eyes and I just get capture then I lean down and suck lightly on his neck and massage my hands on his ass. Naruto moans into in my ear and I push onto the bed and cloths get taken off as well as the light gets turn off. "Why you cut the light out."

"I don't want you to see me in the light" I say with a huge blush.

I chuckle lightly "your beautiful just the way you are" but I will keep the light out if he wants.

During that the rest was night was filled with screams moans and condoms. They were so tired that they didn't notice the time or the fact Naruko came home.

Naruko "Sasuke Uchina get out of my house you fucking bastard"

I wake up to the scream of Naruto's sister Naruko. I notice that I'm still in Naruto but we are at least undercover. Until she jerks it away and Naruto wakes up

Naruko "You fucking my little brother get the hell out"

I quickly pull out and throw the condom out then find my pants and shirt and put them on just screw the boxers.

Naruto "Sister it's not Sasuke fault I ask him to "

Naruko "You dirty little slut asking to be fucked'' I then storm out I couldn't take it anymore I knew I hurt my brother but he hurt me.

Sasuke gives me a tight hug and kiss my forehead and says "I love you and your not a slut" I smile at him rubbing my tears away and kissing his lips.

I run down the stair into the street I check my watch to see that it is 8pm I sign in relief my curfew is not to 9pm enough time to call my brother and get a ride home. My mind just went into the gutter when I thought of how Naruto rode me (nosebleed here). The car pulls up and the first thing my brother says is you got laid I neither deny or accept the comment all I do is smirk.

* * *

_last day of school freshman_

"I'm spending the summer with my aunt so I can lose weight" I say to Sasuke with a smile.

"But your beautiful already" I didn't understand why Naruto needed to lose weight but it would be healthier.

I kiss my boyfriend on the lips "lets take a pic we can use it as our screen saver okay and take out that bun"

"Fine" I take out my bun my hair comes to my shoulder I grab Naruto by his shoulder and I take my phone out. Right when about to take the photo

I kiss him on the check as the flash comes on. I grabbed the phone it was a cute pic I show Sasuke "isn't it cute"

It was a cute pic Naruto takes out his phone charm phone he had like 15(foxes and anime charms). He flips it open and I bear hug Naruto and put my head on top of his and grab the phone and take it from him.

Sasuke takes the picture and it is cute Sasuke even smiled I set it as my screen saver. My aunt cars pulls up I get up and grab my orange suitcase.

I grab his suitcase and place it in trunk and when Naruto looks at me I grab him and kiss him deeply.

I rap my hands around his neck and kiss back strongly "I'm goanna miss you but when I come back I'm going to be better"

" So am " I kiss his forehead and let go.

"Your wonderful just the way you are remember" I say to Sasuke as I get into the car driving away to my future.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++last day of summer+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I sit on Naruto front steps with one sunflower in my hand to give to my love I have changed a lot. My hair has to long bangs down the front and spiked in the back I wear contacts now plus I have muscle mass now and I grew to 6ft now plus a lip piercing down the middle. I hoped Naruto grew my back finally stop hurting from leaning down though I wouldn't have it any way different. The car pull up and this blonde hair boy comes with black pants and orange t shirt. He runs up to me and smiles "Hi suke" this can't be Naruto.

Wow Sasuke looks sexy I hope I'm better looking now. I changed a lot I'm 5'5 and weigh 144 pounds with my ears pierced (4 times). Get the sunflower from suke hands and smell it "This is my favorite flower. "

I rise up and look down at Naruto who I must say was sexy not like he wasn't before but damn he was smoking now . Naruto grabs my hands with the sunflower in his mouth and places them in his ass which I must say is still big jiggle and firm.

"I worked out everything but my ass just of you, and please tell you will stop growing" I smile up at him.

I kissed him sofly on the lips once I removed the sunflower.

"You were beautiful just that way you are" we say in unison.


End file.
